First Snow: First Night
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: Basically additional scenes to the Ice Queen trillogy. You have an issue unresolved (of the smutty kind) give me a PM and I try my best to write it!
1. Chapter 1

Aster wormed his tongue into Jack's cool cavern, wrestling with the icy appendage while they two ground against each other, Jack refusing to give an inch as Aster's paws slowly roamed south. Jack squeaked as he felt his pants slip down his ass, Aster's thumbs hooked into the fabric.

"You sure you're-" Jack sat up, pulled the drawstring on his pants and kicked them off, quickly working on his hoodie. Aster stared, taking in all the creamy, snow-white skin his mate was displaying.

"Just surprised me." Said Jack, face blue as he resumed his position. "Um..." Aster flipped him over, laying Jack comfortably on the bed.

"Let me." He purred, kissing Jack while he gently caressed his thighs and hips. Jack moaned into his mouth, back arching with the gentle touches.

"Aster..." moaned Jack, Aster gently trailing his tongue down his neck. Aster smirked, a bit surprised his tongue wasn't sticking to his mate. Even though his body was on fire, he was determined to take it slow for Jack. Jack wasn't complaining, practically melting into the touches. Slowly, Aster nibbled his way down Jack's chest, catching sight of his awakening erection. He licked up the flesh, earning a gasp from Jack, but before he could slip the appendage into his mouth, Jack stopped him.

"Teeth." He said, looking down with wide eyes. Aster nodded, rising a bit. Jack wriggled down the bed, until his face was in front of his hot, thick cock. "Besides, I want to touch _you_." Jack delicately licked the head of Aster's cock, one hand rubbing up and down the length while he licked like it were a lollipop. Aster groaned, bucking his hips. Jack groaned as Aster gently fucked his mouth, sucking and slurping his mate's cock as his hands worked on his own.

"Oi, Jack." Panted Aster, pulling out. "You got too...eh, paws..." It took Jack a moment, but he soon realized as Aster shoved his own fingers in his mouth. So, Jack being Jack, he decided to try and give him a damn good show. Slipping his dripping fingers down, he slowly slipped a single finger in.

"Oohah!" he gasped, slowly fingering himself, free hand trailing up his chest and playing with his nipples. "Mnmm Aster..." With each little noise, Aster was beginning to come undone. Suddenly Jack screamed, eyes wide and body shaking.

"Wha...wha..." he panted, shaking. Aster grinned and rolled Jack over on his hands and knees.

"This is gonna sting." He said, lining up with Jack's hole. Slowly he pressed in, Jack gasping in pain as he pushed in.

"Nghnn!" Aster rubbed his hips as his own collided with Jack's, the silverette's eyes watering.

"Damn!" huffed Aster, slowly pumping in and out as he searched for Jack's sweet spot. "Knew ya :huff: were a virgin, but FUCK!" Jack gripped the covers, quivering as the pain dulled. Suddenly his eyes shot open, screaming into the pillows.

"THERE!" he gasped, pushing back on Aster. Aster grinned, holding his hips and pressing his chest against Jack's back, kissing his cheek and nibbling his ear while he thrust in and out, relishing the moans and squeaks he dragged out of his cold mate.

"Ooh-Fuck! Ast-AH-er!"

"That's right." Growled the Pooka, picking up speed, slamming into his mate. "Say my name."

"Shi-Ohhmnnn! ASTER!" Jack came hard, coating the blankets and pillow with sticky cum, arching his back so his head was next to Aster's, cheek pressed into Aster's cheek and shoulder. Aster bit down on Jack's shoulder, filling up his mate. But, the fire burning in Aster's blood was in no way satisfied. He pulled out of Jack, merely flipped him over, and slammed back in.

"Aster!" squeaked Jack, hands on the rabbit's chest. "We just-"

"Sorry." He huffed, watching all argument fade as he hit that sweet spot again. "Need more." Jack clawed at Aster's back, crying out as he came again, coating Aster's fur. Aster kissed him hard, their tongues clashing in a heated war for dominance as Aster lifted on leg high, hooking Jack's knee over his shoulder while he slid in and out at piston speed, unintelligible curses and moans spilling from Jack's lips like a waterfall.

"Here it comes Jackie." Panted Aster, Jack cumming for the third time that night all over their chests, eyes glazed over with lust, mouth open in pleasure, toes curling in his fur while he rode out his orgasm. Aster slammed hard against him, making Jack squeal as thick ropes of cum filled up the Frost spirit. Jack fell back, twitching as he caught his breath, Aster pulling out as he collapsed next to him. The fire out of his system, at least for now, Aster's old concerns came back full force.

"Oi, Snowflake, are you-" Aster let out a very uncharacteristic squeak as Jack rolled into him, burying his face in his fur.

"Told you I was ready." He purred, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. Aster blinked, watching Jack crash while using his arm as a pillow, and smiled softly.

"Sweet dreams Jackie." He sighed, drifting off while looking at his sleeping mate.


	2. The Sex Tape

_It has arrived! The ending of First Snow, the scene of Mother Nature and Tooth taping some Jackrabbit sexy times! Also contains the reaction, and the fate of the tapes (Yes, __**TAPES**__. As in plural). ENJOY MY PLOT KANGAROOS!_

Jack gasped against Aster's mouth, allowing the Pooka's tongue free rein in his open mouth, hands pressed against the Pooka's chest, fingers curled into soft gray fur. Aster purred deep in his chest, relishing in the crisp, cool taste of glacial ice with a hint of mint, claws trailing delicately down Jack's sides, paws pausing at the winter spirit's squirming hips and his fastened belt. Jack whined, arching up against him as he rubbed his hip bones with his furry thumbs.

"Aster~" Aster's ears went flat against his head, Jack keening deliciously as he rutted against the Pooka's leg. Aster tensed as a burning hot sensation wrapped tightly around him, suddenly becoming VERY aware of Jack's scent. Jack probably wasn't getting any sleep tonight, if his heat spike had anything to say about it. Jack let out an annoyed groan as Aster pulled back slightly, but quickly killed it as the Pooka unfastened his belt and began to slide his pants off. Jack watched, face turning a dark blue as the fabric hit the ground, all of him exposed. He kept his legs shut, nervousness flaring in his system. Aster slowly caressed his thighs, gently working them apart while he nipped at Jacks neck and chest. Jack gripped Aster's fur, tugging gently as good vibes began to leak down his spine.

"Feel good Snowflake?" Aster's paw brushed against Jack's erection, making the winter sprite clamp his legs shut, his blush deepening. Aster grinned, pulling his legs apart and pressing their hips together. "Don't be shy." Jack gasped as Aster thumped his right foot, the vibrations making his toes curl and a fire ignite in his belly.

"Fuck, Aster!" Jack wound his legs around his hips, gyrating against Aster. Jack grinned as he felt a hot, slick pressure against his thigh. Jack loosened his grip, reaching down and taking Aster's length in one hand, slowly pumping up and down. Aster growled, claws digging into Jack's hips.

"Bloody tease." Growled Aster. Jack squeaked as he picked him up and flipped him over on his hands and knees. Jack gasped as he felt a tongue prod at his entrance, making him squeal and squirm. Aster smirked, nipping at his mate's pale cheeks between licks. Straitening his tongue he pressed against Jack's entrance.

"Oh my fucking God!" Jack cursed as Aster licked his inner walls, the wet appendage reaching farther than either expected. He rolled his hips, closing his eyes to the feeling of Aster tongue fucking him. Aster stopped, Jack's cool flesh leaving his paws. He looked down, seeing Jack had turned around and had his face in front of his hard cock. Licking his lips, Jack looked up and winked, making Aster's ears go flat in embarrassment. Jack licked the hot flesh from tip to base and back again, letting cool saliva stick to the flesh. Not taking his tongue from the heat, he opened his mouth and sunk down on Aster's head, sucking lightly as he bobbed his head. Jack gasped, sinking lower as he felt Aster's thick fingers prod at his entrance, slowly pumping in and out with the middle digit. Aster panted, Jack sucking and licking his cock while he finger fucked his tight hole. Gently he added another finger and began to scissor him, the tight ring needing little encouragement to open up after their last tryst. He couldn't help but feel a rush of possessiveness seeing Jack fucked from both ends by himself. Jack adjusted his head, sliding Aster's nine inch cock down his throat and swallowed.

"Fuck Frostbite." Growled the Pooka. Jack swallowed a few more times and slid the cock out of his throat, opening wider for a breath before taking one hand and pumping the base while he furiously sucked the rest of his shaft. Jack choked as Aster thrust into his mouth, convulsing as he filled the winter spirit's mouth with sticky seed. Jack slowly slid off, careful to keep the white gunk in his mouth. He looked up at Aster and swirled his cum in his mouth, then swallowed dramatically. He opened his mouth and showed him his tongue, like a child showing their parent they finished their mouth full of veggies. Aster shoved him down on his back, passionately kissing Jack. Their tongues wrestled, mixing the blend of their flavors in a sinful mix of burning heat and searing cold. Aster rubbed his tip against Jack's quivering hole, holding his mate's legs apart and against his chest. Jack gasped as he began to enter, nails digging into Aster's furry back.

"Oh yes…" groaned Jack, muscles twitching and clenching with each inch sheathed. Jack let out a shaky breath as Aster's hips pressed against his own, a slight mist forming from the mix of cold and the Warren's warmer air. Jack squirmed a bit, trying to get Aster even deeper. He cried out and bit his lip as he hit his sweet spot, curling his toes. Aster slid out, only leaving in the tip and captured Jack's mouth in a deep kiss as he slammed back in. He felt Jack gasp into his mouth, allowing their tongues to intertwine again. Jack tugged on his mate's fur, keening and gasping with each deep, slow thrust.

"Mnmm…Faster!" Aster chuckled, roughly slamming inside, making Jack squeal.

"What was that Snowflake?" he growled, Jack's pleading eyes turning him on.

"Please!" begged Jack, pouting a bit. "Fuck me faster!" Aster grinned, pulling out all the way. Jack whined, unhappy with the loss. Aster rolled him onto his hands and knees, facing the window. A small, SMALL part of Jack, who was still sane despite his mate's thick cock slipping back inside, saw the little red light characteristic of a video camera in the window, and wanted to say something until-

"Oh FUCK!" Aster's claws dug into his hips, holding him in place while he rammed deep inside his mate's ass, jarring that little bundle of nerves with each rough thrust, scraping back against it as he pulled out each time. Aster couldn't help but smirk as Jack clawed at the sheets, screaming and cursing as he clawed little red lines on his skin, biting down on his back, neck and shoulders, leaving harsh blue-purple love bites all down his pale flesh. Somehow, Jack managed to break his paw hold on his hips, and twisted, making both of them moan, flipping over on his back, wrapping his legs around Aster's hips.

"Damn it Snowflake!" growled Aster, Jack arching into him as the new position increased contact with his sweet spot, his fingers tangled in Bunny's fur as he cried out in incomprehensible babble. The two locked into a deep, passionate kiss, gasping and moaning into each other's mouths. Aster licked and nipped down Jack's neck, latching onto a nipple and sucking while one paw snaked under Jack's back, keeping his body steady as his other paw pinched and rolled his other pink bud. Jack screamed out, his shoulders and head the only part of his body with contact to the soft bed, nails scraping down Bunny's back. He locked his legs tighter around Aster, feeling the heat in his belly become painful, his body tightening like a spring. Aster moved back up to his face and pinned him to the mattress, pushing Jack's legs up until his ankles were almost parallel with his head.

"OhfuUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Bu-ohnnm! Shi-ASTER!" Jack screamed, nails digging into Aster's skin until a bit of blood lazily leaked out, his body convulsing in a powerful orgasm only intensified by the feeling of Aster filling him up. The two lay there a moment, shaking and gasping, their highs slowly slipping away. Slowly Aster pulled out, and immediately thick globs of cum dripped down Jack's cheeks. Jack squirmed, frowning. He raised his hips and smiled tiredly.

"Mnmm hot…" he murmured. "Nice…" Bunny gave him a look before wrapping an arm around his mate.

"Don't tell me ya like being full already." Chuckled Aster, licking at Jack's chin and jaw. Aster merely made a small keening noise and cuddled into his chest, his skin a light blue. Bunny chuckled, chinning his mate affectionately. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tooth and Mother Nature sat on the roof, both holding bloody tissues to their red tinted noses, both switching off their recording equipment.

"…We have to make them a copy." Said Mother Nature, Tooth snickering as a fresh gush of blood came forth. Silently the two fled, holding their precious cargo like it were their own child, planning a LONG vacation once Bunny figured out what they did.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Jack sighed, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. He was bored. Aster had gone into overprotective mode the second his stomach became obvious, and now he was more or les under house arrest. Aster had already pressed the panic button when he disappeared for a half hour walk while he and Joy napped, and honestly he did not want to relive the humiliation (Or the preaching Bunny had done over dinner).

So, he was bored. Terribly bored, hormonal, blessed with powerful winter magic and just ITCHING to raise some Hell.

Not a good combination.

Lucky for the Warren, salvation came in the form of Tooth, Mother Nature, and a massive box of movies and popcorn by the buckets. The day was spent curled up on the couch watching children's movies with Joy, and after Bunny returned from his field planting and Joy's bedtime, the four brought out the more adult movies in the collection. Jack, Tooth and Mother Nature were chatting, the two ladies feeling the kicking kit while Aster changed the movie, returning to the couch as it loaded Jack snuggled up to him, feeling in a cuddly mood, as the screen came alive. All motion and sound stopped as a familiar, breathy voice filled the air.

_**"Aster~"**_ Jack and Bunny stared wide eyed at the screen, Tooth and Mother Nature turning bright red. Slowly the room went cold, for once not due to Jack.

"Nature…." An embarrassed, pissed off Pooka was reaching for his boomerangs, and both Tooth and Mother Nature knew it was high time to run for their lives. As Aster roared, chasing after them with a blood lust, Jack's hysterical laughter could be heard across the warren, the pregnant winter spirit having come out to catch the action and almost falling over laughing. Mother Nature melted into the earth, Tooth launching higher than Bunny could jump. She took a bow, avoiding the boomerangs and keeping Jack laughing.

"Keep the tape!" se called, giggling. "Theres a LOT more where that came from!"

"TOOTH!"


End file.
